walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
End of the Line
"End of the Line" is the sixteenth and final episode of the fifth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 29, 2019. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Ian Goldberg and directed by Michael Satrazemis. Plot Facing an unknown future, Morgan leads the group on a mission. Meanwhile, Al puts the pieces together. John and June make a promise. Synopsis Dwight runs through a field before collapsing. He hallucinates Sherry's voice on the radio and chucks it into the dirt from frustration. He makes it back to the convoy's abandoned cars before hearing a group of horses ride up to him. He stands up to shoot and discovers the horses without riders. "You just saved my life," he tells them. At Humbug's Gulch, Virginia responds to Morgan's radio call. She is happy to hear from him and reveals she knew about the site because she tried to help the residents but they rejected her and got killed. Virginia suggests she'll split them up in her settlements instead and Morgan agrees to let her help them. Morgan apologizes to everyone and then checks on Grace. She tells him she told a man from the plant how she felt right before he died, and that's why she didn't want Morgan to do the same. She then suggests she'll kill herself when Virginia arrives because she knows she'll have no use for her. "I won't let that happen," Morgan tells her. Meanwhile, John and June debate their future. They don't want to survive alone. Suddenly, Dwight arrives with the horses and explains if they're alive then there must be water nearby. They argue over whether to stay or not and eventually decide to stay, where they'll deal with the walkers and Virginia. Morgan, Strand, Dwight, John, June, Grace, and Daniel break open the fence and use the horses to lead the massive herd to ambush Virginia and take supplies. With the walkers gone, the rest of their group moves into the gulch. On the road, Strand and Daniel leave to find water while the rest continue to lead the walkers down the road. Dwight tells June about his Sherry hallucination and says if he's meant to see her again it'll come naturally. At the gulch, Jacob finds a church which he thinks he can work out of while Al discovers that the horses are actually from Virginia's group because they have her keys insiginia. In the woods, Strand tells Daniel they should consider joining Virginia, but Daniel reminds him she's not giving them a choice and that's all they need to know. Suddenly, they spot Luciana among Virginia's people so Daniel radios the group to abandon the plan while Strand goes to talk to Virginia. Meanwhile, Dwight quickly gets surrounded by walkers and is forced to jump off his horse as the walkers devour it. Dwight runs off but Morgan follows him and eventually catches up. The rest of the group leads the herd into the river while Morgan and Dwight hide in the bushes. Back at the Gulch, Althea shows the group the bodies of the people Virginia killed. She insists that they will die fighting Virginia, but Alicia wants to fight back. Morgan just wants to make sure everybody survives and reminds them despite their failures they still made a difference in the world, and they should keep living their lives. Later, Alicia and Wes paint the church as the group prepares the wedding. Jacob officiates as Althea films the ceremony. June and John exchange their vows, and Dwight offers up his and Sherry's rings for them to use. They kiss and Daniel and Grace sing for them. Suddenly, Virginia and her pioneers arrive in a SWAT truck-leading caravan. Morgan asks her to take care of his people and not sacrifice any of them. She reluctantly agrees. That night, the group gets separated and driven away. Virginia tells Althea she'll soon need to hear more about the helicopter community. Sarah tearfully bids farewell to Wendell as Strand promises Alicia they can do more damage to the pioneers from the inside. Daniel assures Charlie everything will be fine and is separated from Skidmark. John repeatedly tells June he loves her as they are separated. Morgan then confesses his feelings to Grace before Virginia shows up and sends her away. Grace tells Morgan she feels the same about him as she's driven off with a doctor, leaving them alone. Virginia pulls out a revolver and tells Morgan he's staying. "You don't have to do this," Morgan says before swinging his stick at her. He connects with her face but gets shot through the chest in the process. Virginia tosses his staff as he crawls back towards the church. She points the gun at him again only to fire a blank. Virginia then gets a call from the doctor informing her Grace isn't sick, she's just pregnant and malnourished. Morgan tells her she was wrong to say they didn't have a future. She says she hopes he dies before jumping into her jeep and driving away. Morgan is left on the porch of the church. He calls out over the radio to encourage everyone to continue living their lives. "Live. All of you. If you can hear me, just live." He then passes out as walkers close in on him. Other Cast Co-Stars *Peggy Schott as Tess *Erik Mathew as Cleve *Mike Davis as Kenneth *Richard Jackson as Terrence Deaths *Grace's Lover (Confirmed Fate) *Many unnamed Humbug's Gulch survivors (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *5 unnamed Pioneers (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *1 horse Trivia *First appearance of Cleve. (Physically) *First appearance of Kenneth. (Physically) *First appearance of Terrence. (Physically) *First appearance of Dr. Holt. *First appearance (in FTWD continuity) of Sherry. (Voice Only) *This episode marks Colman Domingo's 50th appearance on Fear The Walking Dead. **It also marks Garret Dillahunt's 25th appearance on the show. *John and June get married in this episode. *Grace is revealed to be pregnant and malnourished rather than dying. She is three to four months along. *The title of this episode is the same as the Traveling Wilburys song which Grace and Daniel play in "Today and Tomorrow". *This is only the second season finale to end with Daniel having an alive status, after "The Good Man". This is because Daniel's fate was unknown after "Shiva", and as a result, did not appear in "North". Then, his fate was unknown after the Gonzalez Dam explosion in "Sleigh Ride". And lastly, he did not appear at all in Season 4, so he couldn't have appeared in "... I Lose Myself". *The Talking Dead for this episode included the hashtag #JustLiveMorgan in reference to Morgan's message at the end for everyone to "just live." Morgan was also not included in the In Memorium section, confirming he did not die. *As of this episode, there are eight hundred sixty-one (861) people confirmed alive in Texas. *So far, this is the only season finale of Fear The Walking Dead with no living character deaths. Goofs *Despite being seen with the rest of the group at the Humbug's Gulch at the end of "Channel 5", Dom and Tess' son are both missing from this episode, likely due to actor availability. *Caravan extra McKinley Manning can be seen opening one of the church doors during June's wedding procession. However, he is also seen sitting in the pews as June walks down the aisle. The next shot shows McKinley back at the church doors. Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 5 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Season Finales